


Dyad ( Reylo/ English Version)

by chaptersixteen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Love Poems, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Star - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersixteen/pseuds/chaptersixteen
Summary: An authoral poem inspired by one of the most loved pairs in the Star Wars universe, Reylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dyad ( Reylo/ English Version)

_I wonder_  
_why_  
_I feel everything_  
_so intense with you_  
_in a way that could end in flames or paradise_

_i just look into your eyes_  
_and then a connection is starting_  
_like an electric current pulsing through the skin_  
_like an invisible cord_  
_between two souls_  
_two bodies_  
_two minds_  
_two hearts_  
_Two in one_  
_how a dyad should be_


End file.
